


Breaking & Entering

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Silly, TW: alcohol mentions, evanweek2020, law breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: “Maddie!” Buck whisper-shouted, glancing around nervously.“Shh!” She whispered back as she tried to get her grip right on the fence.“Maddie, stop.”“No.” She turned to flash him a grin, eyes glistening in the dark. “A dare’s a dare.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Breaking & Entering

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a quick 500 max word drabble but it got away from me cos it was super fun to write. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> read on tumblr: https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/631906143428608000/evan-buckley-week-2020-day-1-we-shouldnt-be

“Maddie!” Buck whisper-shouted, glancing around nervously.

“Shh!” She whispered back as she tried to get her grip right on the fence.

“Maddie, stop.”

“No.” She turned to flash him a grin, eyes glistening in the dark. “A dare’s a dare.”

“Yeah but I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“I am not going to let my little brother beat me at truth or dare. Not now, not ever.”

“Nice to see your competitive streak hasn’t died since we were kids,” he muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

Buck watched as Maddie hauled herself up over the fence and dropped to her feet on the other side with a heavy thud, the grass crunching beneath her boots.

“You coming?” She teased.

He knew she was drunk and he was almost certain she wouldn’t even consider breaking and entering sober, but she looked and sounded so alive it made his heart thud hard against his ribs as a smile tugged at his lips.

With an over-dramatic sigh, he relented, letting his hands slap against his thighs before he made his way over to the fence to haul himself up.

“You’re a bad influence,” he said as he landed beside her on the other side. “This is a terrible idea.”

“This was  _ your _ idea,” she reminded him, bumping his shoulder with hers before walking towards the pool ahead of them. It looked ethereal, sparkling in the light of the single spotlight at the far end of the building, almost like it was drawing them in.

He watched as Maddie unbuttoned her shirt and sighed. “You don’t have to swim. You broke in. Let’s go.”

“You scared?” She tossed her shirt aside as she toed her shoes off. “Come on, Buck. Where’s your sense of adventure.”

“You’re drunk,” he reminded her.

“So are you.”

It was a fair shot, but he didn’t feel even the slightest bit drunk anymore. He felt far too sober for this, and he could already feel the next day’s headache budding behind his eyes.

“I could lose my job if we get caught,” Buck muttered under his breath, more to himself than anything else, but Maddie heard him anyway.

“We won’t get caught. This place has no surveillance. You said so yourself.”

He regretted that, too, but he couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips, daring him to join in the fun and stop worrying. After all, it’s not like anyone was going to get hurt. They weren't stealing anything or vandalising anything. They were just taking a quick dip in a local, private pool in the middle of the night.

Before he could think twice, he pulled his shirt over his head, almost tripping over his own feet as he removed his shoes.

“That’s the spirit!” Maddie called out, forgetting entirely that they were meant to be quiet, and without warning, she dived in, kicking water up behind her with a splash.

Buck grinned, following suit, all his misgivings completely gone by the time he hit the water.

When he resurfaced, Maddie had gone still, squinting at a light that seemed to be aimed directly at them. As the light moved to the side, Buck saw Athena, hands in hips, expression hard enough to make anyone wither before her.

“I think you were right,” Maddie whispered, clearly still drunk enough to find this somewhat funny. “We probably shouldn’t be doing this.”

Before Buck could find the words, Athena burst out laughing, doubling over with the effort.

“Out,” she ordered, gesturing with her hand for them to get out of the pool, still laughing. “Now.”

The Buckley’s complied, not entirely sure whether or not they were in trouble but not willing to push their luck any further.

Athena let out a long, slow breath, laughter trailing off, though her eyes were still alight with it, grin splitting her face from ear to ear. “What were you two thinking?”

“I, uh...we...Athena, we—“

“Sergeant,” she corrected, folding her arms across her chest, suddenly looking stern again.

“Sergeant,” Maddie corrected quickly and earnestly. “We were playing truth or dare and—“

“And you decided it was a good idea to break into private property in the middle of the night to go swimming while drunk?”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Buck trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as he offered his most dashing, apologetic smile.

“Oh, no, Evan Buckley. Don’t think you can charm your way out of this. Come on, both of you, turn around, hands behind your back.”

“You’re  _ arresting _ us?”

“You had me called out here in the middle of the night expecting armed intruders and all I find is you two idiots? You bet I’m arresting you. Now turn around.”

Buck complied with a sigh, realising Maddie, who’d completely sobered up by now, was already standing with her back to Athena, hands bared, head bowed.

“You wait till Bobby hears about this.” Athena sounded like she was ready to laugh again, but Buck didn’t dare turn around again to check.

“Please don’t tell him.” He bowed his head, flinching as the cuffs tightened around his wrists. “Please.”

“You broke the law, Buckaroo. That has consequences.”

—

It felt like forever that Buck and Maddie had been sitting in a cell, wet clothes clinging to their bodies with only a small towel to dry off with. They’d alternated between arguing over whose fault it was and sitting in stony, cold silence.

Buck didn’t mind being in trouble. What he did mind was the prospect of losing his job over something so stupid. More than that, despite how funny she seemed to have found it, he was worried Athena might actually be mad at him, and every time he thought about Bobby, his misery doubled.

A loud clang at the end of the hall made him jump and he listened to the footsteps approach until Chimney and an officer came into view.

“Chim,” Buck said, jumping to his feet.

“Not so fast, Buckaroo. I’m here for your sister.”

Buck felt his face fall, and he was prepared to argue his case before Chimney laughed, shaking his head. “You’re too easy. Come on, both of you. I don’t know whether to be more disappointed you were arrested, or that I wasn’t invited.”

“I’m sorry,” Maddie said, jumping at the opportunity to hug Chimney the moment their cell was open.

Chimney shook his head, but he hugged Maddie tightly, cupping the back of her head with such affection Buck felt he had to look away for a moment.

“You’ll regret this when you have to clock in tomorrow morning,” Chimney said to Buck as they were led out of the station. “You’ll regret it more when I’m tired and grumpy after having to come bail you out of jail in the middle of the night.”

“Wait, I’m not fired?”

Chimney laughed, clapping Buck on the back. “No, Buck. No charges were filed.”

“But Bobby—“

“Doesn’t know. Not yet, anyway. I doubt he’ll fire you.”

“Wouldn’t be so sure,” Buck muttered as he got into the car.

“I’m sorry,” Maddie said again, and Buck was surprised when she turned to him as she said it. “You gotta admit it was fun, though.”

That glint was back in her eye, and Buck felt the tension ease from his shoulders as he ducked his head to hide his grin. “Maybe a little.”

Chimney looked between them, expression half-amused, half-confused, before shaking his head and starting the car.

“Remind me never to let you two drink alone again.”


End file.
